


Bully

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader was bullied by Ivar through high school. Now in college things change and when Ivar returns the Reader puts her foot down but it ends with consequences





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bully!Ivar, flashbacks of being bullied, violence, name-calling, threats, kidnapping, trigger warning, NSFW, flirting,

High school was the worst thing you ever experienced. You were bullied… Alot. You didn’t wear the latest in fashion, you didn’t have much money, and you didn’t have perfect hair. Your glasses were one of the few things you were constantly bullied for. And being bullied really hurt you. 

It made you self conscious, you had ever experienced a tims in your life where you hated yourself. You couldn’t even count how many mornings you would wake up begging to be somebody else. Some of the bullies in the school didn’t bother you but there was one who you couldn’t stand. 

His name was Ivar and he was ruthless. Anyone who dared crossed his path instantly regretted it. And you happened to cross his path even when you avoided him. But finally, right before senior year, Ivar disappeared. That was when you decided you would not take anymore from any other bully. 

You put your foot down and stood up to the bullies, eventually you decided to change your fashion and switch your glasses to contacts. Eventually no one bothered you again. 

You finally found a way to be happy with yourself. Somedays you even felt pretty. Fast Forward to college. Life was going pretty good and easy except for the fact that you had classes and homework between a job. 

And then came the day when you were walking down the hall. 

“Y/N! Y/N, wait up!” The sound of Erlendur’s voice echoed through the halls. 

You stopped in your tracks and searched the hallway that was filled with students. Erlendur finally reached you, his blue eyes wide and alert. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Now your best friend was never one to scare easily. He was a well built man with beautiful features. 

“Holy shit. What happened to you?” You asked. 

“He’s here!” Erlendur blurted out. 

You furrowed your brows. “Whos here?” 

“Ivar! He just finished signing up for classes he’s starting today.” 

“You’re joking.” You tried to act like you weren’t being overcome with fear. 

Erlendur shook his head.

“Fuck me.” You cursed. 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” A familiar voice made your spine tingle as you turned around to come face to face with the man you dubbed as Satan himself. 

Long behold, Ivar stood only inches away from you, his steel blue eyes burning holes in your sole. His hair was buzzed really short. It was a new look for him but holy shit was he hot. Too bad his asshole personality killed his looks. 

“Um, I’d take the next contestant, thank you.” You sneered. 

His lips curled into a smirk, showing his perfect white teeth and sharp fangs. “Oh, trust me, there is no other contestant.” 

You glared at him. He must not have recognized you and you were thankful for that. 

“Ivar, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Margrethe walked up to Ivar and held his arm. 

He ripped his arm out of her grip and pushed her to the side while dragging his eyes down your body. It took everything you had not to squirm under his gaze. 

“Hey, Ivar. Long time no see.” Erlendur spoke up in an attempt to advert his attention. 

Ivar didn’t budge. He brought his eyes up to yours. “What’s your name Dove?” He asked. 

“Up Yours.” You replied smoothly. 

He chuckled. “Ooh, Daddy likes them feisty.” His eyes went right to your chest and you felt your entire body boil in anger.  
“Come on, what’s your name?” 

Margrethe stood beside Ivar. “Ivar, you don’t remember Y/N?” She asked with a tight smile. 

You were about to smack a bitch. Your palm twitched as Ivar’s eyes widen. 

“Wait. You mean your ‘CryBaby’ Y/N?” His eyes glazed with excitement and he let out a loud laugh. 

The sound of his laugh began to draw attention from every unwanted person. You were doing all you could not to hit him and walk away like an adult should but it only would have given him another reason to tease you. 

“Hey, Harald!” Ivar looked over you and you turned around to see one of his friends. “Remember that time we dissected a frog in class and made little Cry Baby eat the intestines before she puked in front of the entire class!” 

For a quick moment it was like you were 16 again. Running through the hallways of your old school. Hoping to catch the bus before Ivar found you. His body colliding into yours so hard you’d tumble to the ground. And you would look up at him with tears building in your eyes. 

Because you never could understand what you did in life to deserve it. You had never talked to him or bothered him before. All you did was breathe and you were getting punished for it. 

“Hey look at that. There’s the cry baby. Why you running? Hmm? Trying to hide that face of yours?” He crouched down close to you and pulled out a marker. 

You quickly moved to crawl backwards but he grabbed your arm and pressed the tip of the sharpie marker to your forehead. Harald helped hold you down as you tried to thrash, kick, and free yourself. But they were both so strong. 

“There! Perfect!” He pulled out his flip phone and snapped a picture. “Guess what’s gonna be posted all over the school tomorrow morning. Look! 'Cry Baby’ Y/N, finally had the makeover that she deserves.” He showed you the picture on his phone. 

You were looking right at the camera and in thick black marker read 'UGLY SLUT’ across your forehead. 

Your stomach dropped to your feet and you felt like you were gonna get sick. Harald laughed beside you. 

“Oh, Man, you see that look on her face? Look at her eyes they’re tearing up. She’s gonna cry again!” Harald egged the embarrassing moment on. 

“Awe, is the little baby gonna cry again? Go ahead, I wanna take more pictures. Cry Baby, cry. Cry. Cry.” He began to chant with that stupid evil smirk all over his face. 

“Oh, what about the time you made her lick your shoe in the bathroom!” Margrethe added in before letting out an annoying giggle that brought you back to reality.

“Hey, Y/N, don’t we have a thing to get to?” Erlendur stepped beside you and tried getting you out of the situation. 

You went to walk away but Ivar shot a hand out and gripped your wrist.

“Oh, my favorite was when we smeared yogurt in her hair and I told the class it was my jizz!” Harald doubled over in laughter. 

This wasn’t something you tolerated anymore. So what if it was Ivar? You made yourself a promise a long time ago not to take any shit from bullies and you still planned on keeping that promise. 

“Hey, remember that time I punched Ivar so hard his eyes rolled to the back of his small brain?” You spoke up with a sarcastic smile. 

Everyone stopped laughing. Erlendur was still standing beside you, looking for a way to get you out of the situation before you did something you regretted. But it was too late. 

“Wait… When was that?” Ivar asked with his brows furrowed. 

“Right now.” You replied before curling your first and swinging all your power right into his nose. 

Pain bursted through your knuckles the moment your fist connected and his head knocked back. He released his hand from your wrist and brought it to his bleeding nose. Erlendur quickly swept an arm around your waist and dragged you away. You fought against his hold, trying to thrash out to get to Ivar. 

“Oh, you Bitch. What’s wrong with you?” Margrethe shot back. 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with YOU?” You snapped. 

“Come on, we gotta go before someone sees and we get in trouble.” 

“Oh, she’s already in trouble.” Ivar’s gentle tone made your spine tingle. 

He pulled his hand away from his nose and you watched as a thick river of blood slowly dripped down to his lips. 

“I hope for your sake you can sleep with one eye open. Because I’m going to make you pay for that.” He looked you dead in the eye and licked the blood off his lips. 

“I’m not scared of you. Come at me with all you got, you piece of shit!” You growled between clenched teeth. 

“Y/N, stop. Come on, let’s go!” Erlendur tugged on you. 

“Looks like we’ll have to work on that.” He smiled like the psychopath he was. 

You finally stopped fighting the grip your friend had on you and began walking down the hall with him. 

“Shit, are you ok? How’s your hand?” Erlendur asked the moment you rounded a corner. 

“It’s fine. It hurts but I’ll be ok.” You replied as you looked down at your bruised knuckles. 

“You shouldn’t have hit him. He’ll want some kind of retaliation.” Erlendur leaned against the wall. 

“I don’t care. I won’t take any more shit from him or anyone else who wants to put me down just so they can feed their own ego or make themselves feel better.” 

Erlendur sighed. “Do you want to stay the night at my house? Or I can stay at yours if your uncomfortable.” He offered. 

You shook your head and chuckled. “I’m not going to let Ivar’s threat scare me. Besides he doesn’t even look that scary anymore. I remember him being taller.” 

It was all an act. Of course you were… Somewhat scared of Ivar. But everyone that knew him was. Even his friends didn’t dare do anything that would make him mad. 

Erlendur laughed and threw an arm over your shoulder. “Come on Rocky Balboa, let’s go find something to eat.” 

*** 

After returning home from work your exhausted and are quick to change in to pjs before brushing your teeth. But while brushing your teeth you hear a clunking sound coming from your bedroom. You quickly spit out the water and peak out of the bathroom. There’s no animals and you live alone. 

You left the water running and slowly moved to peak your head out of the bathroom. If there’s an intruder in your house, you don’t want to them to know that you’re aware of your presence. Your heart pounds in your chest as you look down the dark hallway. There’s a sound of shuffling coming from your room. 

So, you quietly tiptoed down the dark hallway and reached around the wall to retrieve your wooden bat. You turn and look at your room that has the door wide open and feel for the wooden bat. But it’s not there. 

You take your eyes off of your room and look down to the area where your hand’s at. The bat’s gone. Now’s the time to find your phone and call for help. 

“Looking for this?” Ivar’s voice came from behind you and you nearly jumped out of your own skin. 

You turned around and backed up into the dim-lit living room. Ivar stepped into the light, wearing a thin black zip up hoodie and his gloved hand held the bat casually over his shoulder. 

You stared at him with wide eyes as adrenaline began to rush through you. 

“I don’t get why people choose wood. It’s breakable. At least aluminum can take a hit without breaking.” He brought the bat down and began to act like he was examining it. 

“If you give me the bat back, I’m sure I can give you a good pounding with it before it even cracks.” You sneered. 

He brought his eyes to you and moved them down your body til he got to the end of your pj shorts. “Oh I’d let you pound me, just not with a bat. But with something else.” 

Was he looking at your pelvic area? 

He dipped the tip of his tongue out by the corner of his smirk. You crunched up your face in disgust and slowly took another step back. 

“Why are you in my house? Leave now or I’ll call the cops.” You threatened. 

Ivar threw the bat on your couch beside him and held his hands up. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just needed to ask you a quick question.” He began to stalk towards you. 

“And what’s that?” You tried stepping back further away but he was fast. 

He grabbed your wrist and pushed you up against the nearest wall with his other gloved hand pressed against your mouth. 

“What does Enflurane smell like?” He asked as he kept your mouth shut. 

You curled your hands into fists and pounded them against his chest. You didn’t know what Enflurane was but you didn’t want to risk chancing your life. He kept you against the wall and your head began to feel light. 

In a state of panic you breathed through your nose and a smell of something mild and sweet filled your nostrils. 

“I hear its mild and sweet but I’ve never inhaled it because its an anesthetic.” He wrinkled his nose. 

Your hands began to feel heavy and eventually you let them drop to your sides. Your vision blurred just seconds before your legs gave out beneath you. Ivar moved his hand way from mouth and scooped you over his shoulder like a rag doll. 

“Well now that we’ve got that cleared up… ” he began to walk out the door. 

Your vision blurred and you became a pile of mush with each second. “No.” You tried to scream but it barely came out as a whisper. 

“Oh, your still conscious? Must not have used enough to knock you out. I suppose it won’t matter. Your a sack of potatoes right now. Can’t do shit.” 

You heard a car door open and felt yourself slide right into a soft cushioned seat. He slammed the door shut and began walking around the front of the car. Your eyes tried to focus on him but the whole world around you was spinning faster and faster. It had taken everything you had to fight against the urge to sleep. But with in just a second, you had given in and slumped against the window with your world fading to black. 

When you woke up you felt groggy. Like you had a whole bottle of tequila to yourself. Your head throbbed and your vision was fuzzy. 

What the fuck happened? The last thing you remembered was coming home and… Ivar! 

You looked around the room and blinked. What… The actual… Fuck. Your arms tingled and felt heavy. When you moved to get off the bed you found it was an impossible task. Your hands were handcuffed to the headboard above you. 

The door slammed open and you felt yourself jump as your heart pounded against your chest. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Ivar called. 

“Ivar… What the fuck!” You growled as you tugged on the handcuffs. 

He approached the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes slowly moving up your legs. “I told you I was going to make you pay for punching me.” 

You clamped your jaw tight and glared at him. His response was to break out into a laugh like the psycho he was. 

“I mean, you didn’t really think I was gonna let you get away with that did you? Awwe Cry Baby, looks like I’m left with no choice but to remind you of who I am. And more importantly the reason why you do not ever hit me.” His voice was soft but the threat was still heavy in his words. You watched as he lowered a hand and began to drum the tips of his fingers up your shin. “I mean, I can hurt you. I can do worse and even kill you but that wouldn’t be fun, now would it?” 

“Okay, Ivar. I humiliated you in front of your friends. I am very sorry for that. I understand now. So how about you let me out of these things so I can just go back home and we can go back to acting like we don’t know each other. How about that?” You offered. 

His fingers had gotten to your knee and you cringed as he clasped his whole palm over your kneecap. “No.” 

You widen your eyes and did everything you could to cover your fear. He had to be fucking with you. That’s what Ivar did. If he didn’t beat people he embarrassed them and took pictures of his proud work. But this? This was a new low, even for him. 

“Oh, let me guess, you gotta humiliate me first. You’re gonna draw all over my face, take pictures, and post them all over the school again? Fine, just hurry up with it. Because I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks of me anymore and unlike you, I have a life to get back to.” 

He kept looking at you with his cold gaze. Oh Gods, he looked serious. He removed his hand from your knee and stepped even closer to you, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“Oh, Dove you think… You think this is temporarily?” He bursted into a small fit of laughter. “You humiliated me in front of everyone, and I was being nice to you. In fact, I was gonna take you to the bathroom to screw your brains out before you went all G.I Jane on me.” 

His words made your face burn as you glared at him. He leaned down closer to your face. “This is not a prank, you’re here because I want you here. So to put it bluntly your not leaving. In fact, this,” he motioned his hands to your wrists. “Is just the beginning. You’re torture hasn’t even started yet.” 

His stone cold face flipped to a pleasant smile. And he literally jumped on the bed beside you. You gasped and scooted away from him. He laid down beside you and tucked his hands behind his head while looking up at the ceiling. 

“Oh, this is gonna be blast. I can see it now, you doing the chores, cooking my food, rubbing my feet, and even wearing a-” 

“Please don’t say maid outfit.” You interrupted with a growl. 

“No, way too cliche. I was thinking something red and sexy. Something that will show off your … ” he turned his head to you, “assets.” 

You tried to bring your hands down again but the stupid handcuffs kept them in place. 

“I am not your fucking pet. I will not obey the things you say to me. Now untie me before I shred your face off… With my teeth.” 

Ivar only laughed. “Oh, I knew I forgot something.” He crawled off the bed and left the room. 

You immediately began pulling and tugging at the handcuffs. There had to be a way to get out of the damn things. And once you were out you were so going to kick his ass into next tuesday. 

“Here, Pet. Look what I got just for you.” He walked back in and held out his hands. 

A fucking dog collar? Your mouth fell open. 

“Keep that thing away from me.” You snapped. 

He crawled on the bed and you instantly began thrashing. He swung a leg over your torso and crushed you with his weight. Ivar may have had a good body but damn he was heavy. 

“I will bite you!” Your voice came out strained. 

“Oh, please do!” He invited with a sick twisted little smile as he held your head down with one hand and used the other to slide the collar under your neck. 

He had the thing wrapped around your neck in a split second and you were livid. Your skin burned with anger as you laid there seething. 

“Wow.” He said as he tilted his head. “I gotta admit, seeing you like this is a real turn on.” 

You turned your head to the side. Granted you didn’t have the entire school laughing at you, this was still embarrassing, humiliating, and even… Dehumanizing. 

“So beastiality gets you hard. Good to know.” You sneered. 

Ivar gripped you by the chin and turned your head to make you look up at him. “Hey! That snooty attitude of yours is getting old. Now, keep talking and Ill stuff a sock in your mouth. And it will be one right off my foot.” 

You cringed. That was so gross. 

“Or you can shut your trap and get out of those cuffs. Your choice.” 

Your jaw clenched tight and Ivar gave you a pat on the head. “Good little pet.” He pulled out the key to your cuffs from his pocket and wiggled them in front of you. “Now I’m gonna let you out. If your good I will refrain from using them again but if your bad I’ll beat your ass and leave you tied down for 3 days.” 

He wouldn’t. 

“Trust me, I will.” He assured as if he could read your thoughts. 

You averted your attention to the handcuffs and watched as they clicked open. They plopped right on the bed beside you. It got quiet and Ivar was still sitting on you. 

He scanned your face. “Hmm…I’m hungry. Cook me breakfast.” He demanded as he jumped off you. 

You sat up and began rubbing your wrists while searching the room for something hard and heavy. Maybe a lamp. Anything to knock him out with. 

“Are you deaf? Let’s go!” He clapped his hands and got your attention. 

You stood up and began to slowly walk towards him. He reached out and grasped your shoulder in a tight hold. You hissed in pain. 

“You think I don’t see that look of defiance in your eyes?” He asked as he leaned down so his mouth was mere inches from your ear. 

You became completely still. And waited for his next move. 

But he just let out a quiet growl and began to push you towards the kitchen with his hand still on your shoulder. 

He could revel in this moment all he wanted to. But you promised yourself it wouldn’t last long. And you always kept your promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is put through some harsh humiliating tasks but still plans to escape. Meanwhile Ivar’s constant flirting starts to wear her down and she doesn’t know where to draw the line. Because she soon learns that she’s not the only one with a tragic past. In fact, Ivar’s got her beat in that department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language, smut, oral, fingering, degrading words, mentions of past abuse, NSFW, Ivar’s a real asshole in this

The smell of pancakes made your stomach gurgle and cramp in hunger. You hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday around 5 pm and it was now 9 am. Ivar sat right beside you, shoving a forkfull of his pancakes in his mouth. You silently glared daggers in hopes of killing him, but they say you can’t kill Satan. And whoever said that was right. 

“What? You hungry?” He asked. 

You nodded your head and your stomach let out a loud gurgle sound. Ivar slammed his fork into his pancake and held it up. He expected you to eat with the same fork he was using. You cringed as your stomach clenched in hunger. 

“I’d rather starve to death than use the same fork that had your filthy saliva on it.” You growled. 

He brought the fork closer to your mouth and you pulled away, pinching your lips closed. “Come on, Dove, open your mouth.” 

You kicked your legs on the floor to scoot your chair from the table so you could walk away but he hooked the back of his ankle on the leg of your chair and gripped you by the collar, bringing you closer to him.

“I said open your fucking mouth!” He snapped. 

You shot him a glare. 

“Fine you wanna play hard, let’s play hard.” He slammed the fork on his plate and held you down on the chair as he pulled it away from the table. 

You kicked your legs and bucked your hips up but he easily solved that problem by sitting on you. 

“Ivar! Stop!” You shouted. 

He reached behind him to grab the fork and pinched your nose. It was a good move on his part but you were a stubborn person and you would fight him tooth and nail if you had to. Many people would just opened their mouth amd give in, but you curled your lips over your teeth and sucked in a breath through your teeth. 

“That’s fine. I don’t mind getting kinky.” He put the handle of the fork in his mouth and bit down. 

What the fuck was he doing? 

He now had a free hand to dig right into your mouth and used his fingers to pry your jaw open. You tried to clench down and bite him but he had some strong hands. He slowly leaned down and leveled the tip of his fork right into the opening of your mouth. Then he quickly pulled his hand away to shove the fork further into your mouth. 

“Now, eat it!” He demanded. 

You finally gave in and accepted the food. He pulled away once you started to chew the food and released a breath. 

“There. See? Wasn’t so bad now was it?” He asked. 

You chewed the food silently and swallowed it. 

“Ready for another bite?” He asked as he leaned back and gathered another piece on the tip of his fork. 

“I am a big girl. I can feed myself.” You replied. 

He chuckled. “You certainly didn’t act like one back in high school. I’m surprised you haven’t cried yet.” He waved the fork in front of your mouth. 

You parted your lips and opened your mouth. He slowly brought the fork in your mouth. You started to chew the food. 

Ivar placed both hands in the back of your chair. “I gotta admit, I’m impressed. Your taking this better than I thought. I was expecting you to be a weeping mess. You used to cry about everything.” 

You continued chewing the food, and stared in his eyes as he leaned his face into yours. 

“I bet you even cried when you lost your virginity.” He smiled at the thought. 

That was the last straw you would take in this humiliating session. You jerked forward and spit the chewed up food right onto his face. He closed his eyes and his stupid little smile finally disappeared. 

You watched as he wiped the pancake off with his bare hand. He studied the chewed up food for a second before licking it. You cringed and wiggled in your seat as he grabbed your jaw hard and smeared the food all over your face. 

“I think that’s enough breakfast for you.” He commented. “Let’s get cleaned up. There’s more for you to do.” 

***   
You had just finished cleaning the food off your face when you heard a whistle from the doorway. You turned around and saw Ivar leaning against the door frame, holding up a red dress that was see through and had 2 big slits in the front. The top was made of a red lace and was shaped like a mini bustier. 

“I’m not wearing that.” You replied. 

Ivar raised his eyebrows. “Wanna bet?” 

“You can’t make me wear that.” You folded your arms over your chest. 

His lips curled into a smile and he released a sigh before slowly walking towards you. “I can make you do anything I want. You know why?” 

You glared at him and stepped back. 

“If you don’t do as I say, not only will you be chained back down to the bed, but I’ll go visit your friend and beat him into a coma. And then I’ll make you wear the dress. Even if it means having to physically undress you myself. So you can either do this the easy way or the hard way. What’s it gonna be Dove?” 

“I hope you know that I fully intend on stabbing you in your sleep.” You growled as you snatched the lingerie dress out of his hands. 

“Don’t worry you won’t find anything to hit me upside the head with. I cleaned everything out while you were unconscious. So by all means look around.” 

“Can I atleast have some privacy?” 

He made a pouty face and tucked your hair behind your ear. “Awe, don’t be so shy. I promise to be a perfect gentleman.” 

You turned on your heels and pulled your shirt over your head. As you started pulling the dress down your body you felt eyes on your back. You peaked over your shoulder and noticed that Ivar was propped up against the door frame, watching you with those intense blue eyes. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he moved his eyes down to your back side. 

Goosebumps covered your entire body as you pulled off your pj shorts and put on the blood red thong that went with the dress. 

“Well don’t you look fancy.” He smiled. 

You turned on your heels with your hands curled in fists. “You. Are. A. Real. Fucking. Psychopath. You know that?” 

“You know what they say about sex with psychopaths.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you. “If you’re ever curious I’m willing to be your test dummy.” 

You scowled and scrunched up your face. “And catch a disease? No thank you.” 

“Don’t worry I have plenty of rubbers and I always wanted to try fucking someone…” He slapped his palm on the corner of the bathroom sink. “right here.” He even began to rock his hips back and forth as if he was really doing it. “Come on, Y/N. You can’t tell me your not the least bit curious. Im hot, fully loaded and ready to go.” 

Your mouth went dry. Why did he have to look so fucking hot? 

“Your disgusting.” You spat. 

“And you fucking like it.” 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You had to leave the room before you bursted into flames. Ivar turned around and laughed as you stalked out of the bathroom. You had to find a way out of this place. 

***   
The first night you had waited for him to fall asleep before you silently crept through the house and attempted to escape. So long asshole, goodbye red dress, and hello freedom! 

At least you thought. But when you had reached the door you found two deadbolts had been reversed so you needed a key to get out. And of course they were locked. Your next step was to find a window to crawl out of. And you found quite a few. All that were locked down with black thick bars. He had the place locked down like a prison. And by the looks of it… No neighbors nearby. 

So your escape would have to be put on hold until you found the keys. 

Cleaning. Cooking. Laundry. It was the same thing every day. And you had to wear the same ridiculous dress every day. Ivar spent most of his days tormenting you, making you rub his feet and always making those comments that made your face burn. On day three of being kidnapped you were getting ready to make his lunch. He wanted a panini. 

“Hey, Dove! Come here!” He called. 

You clenched your jaw tight and slammed the bread down on the counter. “I’m trying to make a fucking panini!” You snapped as you stomped towards the living room. 

Ivar was sitting back on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

“What do you want?” You asked as you stood in front of him. 

“I’m bored. I want you to entertain me.” He replied. 

You reached down to grab the tv remote but he kicked it off the table before you could get it. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m more in the mood for live action, if you catch my drift.” He commented as he brought his eyes down your chest. 

You quickly leaned back up and felt your heart pound in your chest. The look in his eye made your body fill with an unknown heat. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip. “I want you to dance for me.” 

Your mind went foggy. Bad enough he made you wear a skimpy outfit and a dog collar, but now he wanted you to dance for him? 

“I’m sure there’s a strip club you can go to.” You spoke between clenched teeth. He clicked his tongue. 

“But it wouldn’t be the same. I’d rather see YOU dance.” He reached beside him and pulled out a small remote. 

He pushed a button and a loud guitar solo began to play. Then came the sound of a woman moaning. You couldn’t believe this shit. Every part of your body burned in anger and your heart pounded in your ears as you glared at him. He lifted his hand up and motioned for you to come closer with his fingers. 

You walked around the table and stood right in front of him. He sat there and waited for you to begin. Now you weren’t a stripper, but with the right tone of music you could move your body. And the song he had on did have a nice sound to it. The light drum and guitar solo gave it a certain kind of pop to it. 

At first you just swayed your hips side to side, but once you got into it, you were on fire. His eyes glued to your hips as you danced seductively to the music. He trailed them up to your eyes and a curled his lips into a sick little smile. 

He patted his lap and you stopped mid-dance. No fucking way. Couldn’t he just be happy that you were dancing for him? Why did he have to keep pushing boundaries with you? 

“Come on, Pet. Sit on Daddy’s lap.” He invited. 

Again with that fucking name! 

You stalked closer to him and plopped right on his lap. If he still had hair like he did in high school you would have pulled on it real hard. You gripped his shoulders as tight as you could and rolled your hips.

“You sure know how to work a man up.” He commented as he reached his hands for your hips. 

You grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the back of the couch. “Don’t fucking touch me!” You snapped. 

He hissed and fisted his hands on the back of the couch. Once you made sure he wouldn’t touch you again you removed your hands and turned around so your back pressed against his chest. 

“Tell me, what do I gotta do to make you cry again? Should I go buy a frog and make you choke on it’s intestines again?” 

You jumped right off his lap and whipped around. This fucker needed to be set straight. The song faded and he clicked the music off, preparing for your little speech. 

“Let me tell you something, I’m not gonna give you the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I’m not that same cry baby anymore. In fact, I never cry. So do your damn worse I will take whatever you dish out to me and give it to you ten times worse!” You screamed and kicked your foot right into his shin. 

But shit, It was hard! You heard a thump and pain spersed all in your foot. 

“Aww, shit!” You started to jump on one foot. 

But a sound of an agonizing cry grabbed your attention. You put the aching foot down and saw Ivar doubled over in pain. 

“Oh, toughen up Cry Baby. I didn’t kick you that hard.” You shot back. 

Ivar sent you a glare that made your blood run cold. “Fuck you!” He growled between clenched teeth. 

He folded his leg up and lifted the bottom of his jeans up. A small black cast was revealed and your heart sunk into your stomach. Your jaw fell wide open and you stared at his leg. What happened to his leg? That wasn’t a normal cast. And his face was crunched up as he hissed in pain. His eyes watered. 

He was in alot of pain. 

“Ivar, what happened to your leg?” You asked. 

“Just get out.” He snapped. 

“Can we please just like adults for once? Here, let me see if I can help.” 

He snatched the remote from beside him and tossed it right at you. It came inches from your head and slammed right into the tv. The screen shattered and you jumped. 

“Just fucking go!” He roared. 

You turned on your heels and stalked out of the living room. Maybe you shouldn’t have felt bad for kicking him, but for some reason you did. Especially when you hid in the bathroom and found a bottle of pills on the sink. They were prescriptions. 

One was called Risedronic Acid and another was called Calcium Acetate. There was clearly a problem with his bones. But you had no idea. Sure, Ivar would take a lot of time out of school but you figured that was just him going to fool around like other teens his age did. But… Did he have some sort of disease? Was he sick? 

Why did this even matter? He was a narcissistic psycho who was trying to make you his slave! Why was this even bothering you? 

You let out a sigh. What were you gonna do now? 

*** 

You didn’t even approach him the rest of the day. You stayed locked in the room. Trying to convince yourself not to feel bad for him. But all you could do was go back in time and think about that pained look on his face. It was funny how that hurt you to see him in pain. But he wanted to see you in pain. He got off on that. 

“It’s called Osteogenesis imperfecta.” His voice made you jump and turn around to look at him. 

“What?” You asked. 

“People call it Brittle Bone Disease. I was born with it. I’ve had a few minor surgeries on my legs but I’ve been lucky compared to other cases. And until now, only my family knew about it.” 

“Why wouldn’t you tell anyone about that?” You asked. 

He stalked towards you and gripped you by your collar, bringing you right up against his body. “You. Ever. Hit. Me. Again…I’ll be sure to make it so you wish you were never born. You think this is bad? I will make you lick the floor beneath my feet!” 

You stared into his eyes and felt his breath scorch your face. The two of you remained, staring in eachothers eyes until he pushed you away from him. 

“Since you want to kick me, you can make up for it by… Giving me a massage.” His stone cold face turned warm as his lips curled into a smile. 

“In fact, I think you might have rub both legs.” He added in as he limped towards the bed. 

You watched him lay down on the bed and tuck his hands behind his head. He looked at you and waited. You stood quietly and searched your mind for something smart to say. 

“Lotion is in the top drawer.” He instructed. 

You heaved a sigh and moved across the room to fetch the lotion. The moment you opened the top draw your eyes bulged. The lotion was there, alright. Right beside a box of Trojan Magnums XL condoms. 

No! It couldn’t be that big… Could it? You had to swallow the lump that was forming in your throat. And while you did indeed hate Ivar for all he did to you, you had to admit… You were just a little curious. 

You scooped the box up and held it up for Ivar to see. “Seriously Ivar? I knew you liked flattering yourself, but I didn’t know it was this bad!” You turned around to see the look on his face. 

“Heh. My pet, you really should not talk about things you don’t know about. I bet my dick’s probably the length of your entire arm.” 

Okay, too much curiosity did kill the cat. It certainly nearly made you pass out. But your only reaction was to scowl and replace the condoms with the lotion. You reached down to roll his pant leg up but the sound of his zipper coming undone made you freeze. 

He popped open the button of his jeans and bucked his hips up to pull his jeans down to his thighs. You slowly brought your eyes to his. What the hell was he doing? 

“It will be easier if my pants are off.” He hinted. 

You slowly moved up and hooked your fingers in his jeans before tugging them off. When you removed his casts from his legs you swallowed the gasp that tried to escape your lips. There were seriously deep scars on his shins. 

Ivar, the one who was known to be the hottest boy of your class was scarred. And you couldn’t help but wonder what else was he hiding from the world? 

But you wouldn’t let your curiosity show. You pumped some lotion in the palm of your hand and started to rub his shins very gently. The whole time you caressed his legs you felt his eyes on you. But you couldn’t look at him. 

Especially when you could feel the room growing hotter. You went all the way up to his knees and moved to pull away. His hand shot out and gripped your wrist. You felt yourself stiffen. 

“What? I’m done.” You questioned. 

“Look at me.” He demanded. 

You slowly brought your eyes up his thighs and couldn’t help but notice the large bulge that was in his boxer briefs. He propped himself up on his elbows and scanned your face with his blue eyes. It was getting harder to breathe. 

This man that you had hated so much was doing things to you. He was making your entire body tingle. 

“Come here.” He waved his fingers at you. 

You slowly crawled over him until you were face to face with him. He reached both hands up and gripped your waist, bucking his hips up. You felt his clothed erection press against your entrance and gasped. Warm moisture grew between your thighs as Ivar grinded his erection right between your legs. 

“Have you ever fucked someone you hated?” He asked. 

Your entire body trembled above him as you clutched your hands on his shoulders. It was almost instinctively. You wanted to roll your hips and grind yourself against his erection because it felt so good. But you fought against the urge with all you had. 

“No, I’d rather punch them.” You sneered. 

Ivar tilted his head. “Mmmmm, I like it when your feisty. It turns me on even more.” 

“The only way I’d ever let you inside me is if you agreed let me go.” You replied. 

He didn’t bat an eye. “You got yourself a deal, Dove.” 

He tossed you on the bed and began to make his way towards the dresser. You heard him tear apart one of the foil packets and your stomach clenched in excitement. He had his back turned to you. Now was the time to casually reach across the bed and feel the pockets of his jeans. There you found the keys. 

If he didn’t keep his end of the deal, it didn’t matter. You were getting out of here one way or another. 

He turned around and you positioned yourself onto your knees, staying away from his jeans. You watched him remove his shirt and a heavy throb grew between your thighs. He should have been a model with a perfectly sculpted body like his. 

“Your turn.” He held the foil to his mouth and tore the edge with his teeth. 

You brought your hands to the straps of the dress and slowly peeled it off. His eyes grew dark as he slowly traced every curve of your body. He pulled his boxers down and you whimpered at the sight before you. His cock stood straight up, pressing flushed against his stomach. 

He tilted his head up. “Lay down.” 

You did as he said and rested your head on the pillows. He crawled towards you and began kissing your thighs. The further up he trailed, the harder your heart pounded. 

His hands reached for your thong and pulled them off completely. He grabbed the back of your knees and yanked you closer to him. You let out a quiet gasp and he smirked. 

“What? You think I’m going to hurt you or something?” He asked. 

“You seem to have a history of that.” You replied. 

He dug his teeth in your inner thigh and you yelped. “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll like it this time.” He whispered. 

You watched as he placed his lips on your mound and began lapping his tongue at your clit. And shit, it felt good. You arched your back and moaned as he wrapped his arms around your thighs and spread them even further apart. 

He was able to get to other sensitive spots from it. His tongue swirled in fast circles all around, moving between your folds and even dipping into your entrance. Your hand fisted in his comforter as you swirl your hips. 

Shit, you were gonna come. Already? How was that even possible? 

He dragged the tip of his tongue up to your clit and he flattened his tongue as he gently began to suck on it. 

Shit. Fuck. God Damn! 

Your stomach clenched as warm tingles flooded your mound and spersed through your entire body. 

“Fuck! Ivar!” You screamed. 

He pulled away with his lips glazed in your juices. You watched as his tongue slowly dragged along his lips, taking in every drop of you in his mouth. 

“Fuck, you taste good.” He groaned before lunging ontop of you. 

He crashed his lips onto yours and grabbed a fistful of your hair. You felt him yank his hand back, exposing your throat to him. His lips traveled to your jaw and moved down to your exposed neck. His teeth scraped against your skin and you started to squirm beneath him. With every nip and hickey he made on your neck, you replied with soft moans. 

You felt him dig a hand between the two of you and he lined the tip of his cock at your drenched opening.

“I’m really gonna love hearing you scream.” He whispered just before slamming himself inside you. 

It felt like you lost your virginity all over again. The moment he breached your entrance you became filled completely. You felt an ache build up as he immediately began pumping himself into you, pistoning his hips faster and faster. 

One hand kept fisted in your hair, and the other he used to prop himself up. You leaned your head back and opened your mouth wide. 

“Shit!” You cried out. 

“Fuck. You feel like a virgin.” He groaned and rolled his hips up. 

You felt the head of his cock brush against your g-spot and oh, it felt delicious. His entire body kept you trapt beneath him, slick and hard like a steel cage. You grabbed ahold of his back and bucked your hips up to match his rhythm. 

He continued to move in violent thrusts and oh, did he make you scream. And with every scream and moan you made he seemed to push himself harder and faster inside you. Pain bloomed in your hips and even inside you. But along with it came mounts of pleasure, sparking in heated waves. 

He was like a savage animal, taking you for everything you had to offer. His hand released the grip in your hair and moved to your jaw where he kept a nice firm grip on it. He bent his head down and crashed his lips into yours. You moaned as he delved his tongue in your mouth and explored your mouth. 

But the kiss seemed short-lived as he pulled away, with a dark smirk covering his face. “Oh, yeah. You’re mine.” He groaned and rocked his hips down into yours. 

“Fuck. You. Ivar!” You screamed between his harsh thrusts. 

You felt his whole body tremble above yours as he leaned in for another kiss. Your stomach tightened in knots and you felt your legs quiver. Then came a strong tingling sensation and your body jerked against his as your orgasm crashed down over and over again. 

“Fuck!” Ivar moaned against your lips and his body became stiff. 

He leaned his forehead against yours and sighed. 

“Ivar…” You began. 

His shoulders began to bounce up and down as a loud chuckle erupted from his mouth. “Let me guess, you want the keys.” 

“Considering we had a deal, yes.” You replied. 

Ivar’s lips curled into a smirk. You suddenly understand why he was laughing. He didn’t ever plan on letting you go. He had only agreed to get into your pants. 

“You know, had I have been aware how good your pussy really is, I would have fucked you back in high school.” 

You jerked your face forward and spit right in his face. Ivar closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “Alright. Handcuffs it is.” He held your wrist up and you heard a loud clicking.

“Ivar, what the fuck! You said-” 

“Yeah well I changed my mind.” He brought your other hand up and cuffed it. 

You growled and began to kick your legs as he climbed off of you and began to get dressed. “You son of a bitch! Ill find a way out of these things and murder you in your sleep! Do you hear me?! Your DEAD!” 

Ivar simply walked to the door and turned around to look at you. “Say whatever you want. But I already told you before, you’re not leaving and I meant it.” 

You heard the door shut and kicked your head back before letting out the loudest scream you had ever made. But all that you got in a reply was Ivars little chuckles that told you he was content with you being chained up in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the reader thinks she knows it all, she finds she is wrong when big brother Bjorn shows up. Ivar shows a side that she never knew existed and things turn for the worst when a life gets snuffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, TRIGGER WARNING (attempted rape) , shameless smut in a public restroom, language, violence, angst

The metal around your wrists began to irritate your skin. Your arms tingled and became numb over time. When you heard the door open you let out a sigh. 

Ivar stretched his arms out and yawned. “You done hogging the bed? I’m tired.” 

You looked up at your hand that was handcuffed and then back at him. “Well, you know, I wouldn’t be taking up all of your bed if you just keep your promise and let me go.” 

Ivar clicked his tongue and held up the keys to the cuffs. “You wanna get out of those cuffs?” 

You blinked at him. 

“All you have to do is say ‘Please Daddy’ and I’ll let you go.” He assured. 

You scrunched your face in disgust. “I can’t believe I let you touch me.” 

He sighed. “I guess that was close enough." 

 

You watched him carefully as he began heading closer towards you. He made the mistake of letting you sit tied down, this whole time, just fueling your own anger. Because now it was your turn to get a little even. The moment your hands were free you balled one up and let loose on him. 

Your fist knocked his head back and once you got that first hit in you rolled off the bed and ran. You were desperate and weren’t thinking straight. 

Ivar let out a loud laugh. "Oh, Dove. Are we playing hide and seek? I’m alright with that as long as I get a prize at the end!” 

You searched the kitchen with wide eyes. Where were you supposed to go? How were you supposed to get the keys now? And even if you got the keys… You still literally had no clothes. You quickly searched the draws and found nothing useful. 

“Shit!” You whispered. 

You could hear footsteps coming closer and your heart pounded fast. The only thing you could think to do was crouch down low behind the counter and hold your breath. 

“Found you.” Ivar’s voice made you jump. 

Ivar quickly jumped over the counter and landed right in front of you. He quickly snatched you by the arms and turned you around. 

“You wanna fucking hit me? After I been so nice and gracious to you?” He growled as he pressed you into his chest. 

“Your a fucking Dick! You deserved it!” You shouted. 

He quickly turned you around and bent you over the counter with one of his hands holding your head down. You felt his body press into you and his breathe scorch the back of your neck. 

“And I was under the impression that a dick was what I put inside you last night.” 

“Fuck you.” You growled. 

“You know what? I know just the thing that will teach you some manners.” He picked you up and brought you closer to the stove.

“What are you doing?” You asked. 

Ivar used one hand to turn one of the burners on and grabbed your wrist. “When I was a little boy, I lived with all my brothers. But you see, one of them liked to pick on me simply for his own pleasure.” 

You trembled as Ivar forced your hand closer to the red burner. The heat wasn’t enough to burn you, but you were just inches away from a severe burn. 

“And I was a bold kid. I talked back and after he put his hands on me the first couple of times I decided to fight back. Now, my brother, being the piece of shit that he is, decided I needed a lesson in manners. Do you wanna know what he did?” 

You shook your head. “No! Please stop!” 

“He took my hand, just like this and slammed it on the burner.” He brought your hand closer and the heat radiated on your palm. “My hand was one big blister!” He shouted. 

You felt your eyes water and when you blinked a tear slipped out. He moved your hand away and let it go. Was this brother he spoke of the reason why he was a bully to you? It didn’t make any excuse for all that he did to you, but it still made your stomach sink with sorrow. 

If it was true… Then what else did his brother do to him? 

You turned to Ivar and watched his face suddenly grow with worry. 

“Iv-” 

“Ssshhh!!!!!” He put his hand up and you studied the ugly scar on his palm. 

His eyes widened and he ran to the window. 

“No, no, no!” 

“What?” You asked. 

Ivar quickly ran back to you and gripped your wrist. “He’s back. They fucking let him out!” 

“What? Who? Your brother?” You asked. 

Ivar’s face was pale. For the first time in your life, you saw Ivar in fear. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to you. 

“Put this on! Hurry up!” He demanded. 

You did exactly as he told and followed him towards the room. “Wait! What’s going on?” 

“Your leaving! Here, take the keys and go back home!” He tossed the keys right into your chest. 

“Ivar wait! Why can’t you just-” 

Ivar ripped the back door open. “Go!” 

“You didn’t want me to leave before, why are you letting me go now?” 

He opened his mouth but the sound of another door slamming made him shove you out the door. 

“Go! And try not to be too loud leaving!” 

“I’m not going anywhere until-” you began whispering. 

“If you don’t leave something really bad will happen to you!” He snapped before slamming the door. 

You crouched in front of the door and tried to listen. There definitely was another voice. 

“Bjorn, I…didn’t expect you home so soon.” Ivar spoke. 

“Was there a girl here?” Bjorn questioned. 

“Just a few flings, you know how it is.” Ivar’s voice sounded shaky. 

“So was the girl I saw you take to the back door a fling?” 

Ivar must have made a face, because Bjorn had began taunting him. 

“Or was she a girl that you actually liked? Hmm? If she was just a fling why didn’t you save some of that for me?” 

Your stomach churned. It almost made you sick. After swallowing a lump in your throat, you stayed down low and ran ro Ivar’s car. You were finally going back home. 

A part of you was happy, and another part was worried. What was going to happen to Ivar now that his brother was home. He wasn’t worried about getting in trouble for kidnapping you and holding you captive. He was worried what his brother would do to you if he saw you there. 

It almost felt like he was trying to protect you. 

*** 

[2 days later / Ivar POV] 

“I can’t believe you let her take your car.” Bjorn commented. 

Ivar felt his jaw clench tight. “I didn’t let her bring her car to the house. It was my fault.” 

“What did you do when you got her there? Did you rape her?” Bjorn questioned. 

“What?” Ivar turned to look at his brother. 

“Watch the fucking road! If you crash my car I’m gonna kick your ass!” Bjorn snapped. 

Ivar looked back at the road and bit his tongue. He may have been fucked in the head but it seemed only Bjorn could bring the thoughts of murder to his mind. Ivar had secretly dreamed of killing of his brother since he could remember. 

Not for some sick pleasure. But to be free of all the taunting, the abuse, the burns, the bruises, and the fucked up memories. To be free of all of it. 

“Did she scream?” Bjorn asked. 

“Bjorn, shut the fuck up.” He growled. 

“The fuck did you just say to me?” Bjorn asked. 

Ivar didn’t reply. He was too focused on the road. But Bjorn made sure to get his attention real quick by grabbing the back of his head and slamming his face right into the steering wheel. 

“Fuck!” Ivar cringed and brought a hand up to catch the blood leaking out of his nose. 

“You wanna say anything else because I swear to the Gods, Ivar, I’ll knock your teeth down your throat. Goodluck keeping your little bitch like that. You’re barely good looking as is.” 

Ivar could feel his blood turning hot. 

He needed to get himself to the college so he could just get the hell away from Bjorn. 

“So, this girl-” Bjorn began speaking. 

“Sorry Bjorn, she’s not into sharing herself with family members. She’s sort of a stuck up.” Ivar replied more calmly. 

“She doesn’t have to be.” Bjorn commented. 

Ivar could see his older brother smile at the sick twisted thought. It only made Ivar curl his fists tighter around the wheel. If he could just keep his mouth shut until he got to the college. 

Just a few more miles to go. 

[Reader POV] 

“You know what I find funny?” Erlendur asked as the two of you walked down the hall. 

“What?” You asked. 

“That you just disappear and when you return… So doesn’t he.” Erlendur replied. 

You looked where Erlendur pointed and saw Ivar slamming his locker shut. His eyes connected with yours and you felt your heart skip a beat. 

“Did something happen that I should know about?” He asked. 

You quickly shook your head. “No. I’ll be right back.” 

“Um…okayyy.” 

You turned on your heels and began heading to the closest bathroom around the corner. You promised yourself you wouldn’t let him get to you. But that was harder than you ever could have thought. 

Especially when you could hear footsteps coming up from behind you and you just knew they were him. You pushed the bathroom door open and turned to lock it but Ivar placed his hand against the door and forced it open. 

“Fuck off, Ivar!” You growled. 

“Y/N, will you just shut up and hear what I have to say for one minute?” Ivar shut the door and locked it. 

“If this is about your car, it’s parked in the lot, just take it!” 

Ivar sighed. “Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you. But you gotta leave.” 

“Leave?” You questioned. 

“Yes, go to your home, pack your shit and leave this place. Better yet, leave this state!” He replied. 

You scrunched up your face. “No. I’m not gonna let you bully me again. I’m a grown women capable of making her own decisions!” 

Ivar widened his eyes. “I’m not trying to bully you anymore. I’m done with it. I already said I’m sorry.” 

You couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from your chest. “You’re sorry? For what? For kidnapping me? For degrading me?” You questioned. 

Ivar searched your face as you continued speaking. 

“Or for all the years of pain and torment you put me through? You don’t even have the slightest clue of what my years were like in school!” You felt tears well up in your eyes. “Ivar, I had to eat my lunch every day in a bathroom just like this because no one wanted to sit with me. No one wanted to be seen with the girl who vomited in class or who had "come” in her hair!“ 

Ivar’ face became soft and his eyes became watery at the sight of your tears. 

"There were days where I wanted to die just so I didn’t have to live through another day of humiliation. After your friend told other people that I had his come in my hair I had countless boys trying to get me alone so they could try to get me to blow them!” You cried. 

Ivar opened his mouth. “Y/N, I am so fucking sorry. I was … Reflecting what was happening to me onto you because I was too scared to ask for help. I’m not trying to make excuses, I just want you to know how sorry I am.” 

He brought you into a warm hug. “But I promise, I’m going to make it up to you by protecting you.” 

“What?” You pulled away from him and whipped the heel of your hand on your cheek. 

“My brother, the one that used to do bad things to me, is back. And he wants you. But I promise I’m going to do everything to keep him away from you, even if I have to kill him.” 

You blinked. Was this really the same Ivar you grew up with? 

He stepped closer to you and cradled a hand on the back of your head before crashing his lips into yours. “I will always protect what’s mine, and you, Y/N are mine. From here on out.” He whispered. 

His words sent a warm pulse shocking through your core. Maybe you shouldn’t have felt any kind of attraction to the monster in front of you. But the sight of him alone made your whole head buzz and your body bloomed with heat. 

You leaned in for another kiss and he graciously accepted it. His hands moved to the back of your thighs and you were lifted up. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he brought you in the closest stall. His fingers twirled in the side of your panties and you felt him tug on them so hard they ripped off. 

He began unbuttoning his pants and used one hand to pull them down to his thighs. You could feel his erection pressing between your wet folds as you reached out your arms to embrace yourself on the edge of the walls. He kept one hand wrapped around you and used the other to reach under you and line the head of his cock at your entrance. 

The moment he thrusted himself inside you, a light moan slipped out of your lips. Ivar quickly clamped his hand over your mouth. 

“Ssshhh, we don’t want any interruptions.” He whispered as he continued thrusting his hips up. 

You bit your bottom lip and let out a soft moan as you rolled your hips against his. He finally moved his hand back down to your waist and used the other to hold the top of the stall. 

The walls around you creaked and shuttered as he pumped himself into you. He leaned his face in the crook of your neck. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned. 

You tilted your head down and locked your lips with his as your body bounced up and down. You let out muffled moans as his tongue entered your mouth. He managed to hit your one good spot with every thrust. It felt electrifying from that specific position. He was exploring new spots you didn’t even know existed. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Ivar.” You muffled against his lips. 

He moved faster, more violently, almost in a animalistic kind of way. You could feel your thighs trembling around his waist. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna come!” You cried out. 

“You fucking better. I wanna feel you come on my cock.” He groaned. 

Your body began to twist tight and heated sparks spersed through your abdomen. Then came those warm tingles that illuminated your whole body and made your inner walls clench tight around his cock. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Ivar whispered just before he moved to lean your back against a wall.   
You felt his warm seed shoot inside you and your body shivered. Ivar slowly placed you back on your feet and began pulling his pants back up. It was in that certain light that you noticed something. 

“Ivar, what happened to your nose?” You asked. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m handling it.” He replied. 

“Did your brother do that to you?” You persisted. 

“I said don’t worry about it.” He growled before he pushed the stall door open and headed for the door. 

“Ivar, if you just let me-” 

He didn’t even give you a chance to speak up. He barreled out of the bathroom and took off before you could even clean yourself up. 

*** 

That night you were sitting on your bed for hours, trying to wrap your head through everything that had happened. Ivar had still wanted you to leave, claiming it was for your safety. And you should have listened. 

But you weren’t aware of the whole truth. You weren’t aware of the darkness that his oldest brother held inside of him. And more importantly, you weren’t aware that just a half an hour ago, Ivar was standing in his own room, gently applying ointment to the new welts that were growing on his back. 

Because his oldest brother was going to track you down, one way or another. Even if it almost killed his own brother. 

But again, you weren’t aware of the horrendous things Ivar dealt with in an attempt to keep you safe. 

So when you heard a loud knock at your door, you jumped to see who it was. You only imagined it being Erlendur or Ivar. But when you opened the door, the person that stood before you was neither. He was a tall, lengthy man, with light blonde hair, and a very familiar pair of blue eyes. 

“You must be Y/N. The next thing to catch my brother’s attention.” The man commented before pushing his way through. 

“Um, excuse me. I don’t recall saying you could-” 

The sound a loud click made you lose your voice. He held up a shiny piece of metal and you felt the tip press right into your temple. Your body trembled as the man in front of you smiled. 

“We haven’t been introduced. I’m Bjorn.”

Your heart pounded and the echoes of each beat traveled through your veins. A cold sweat began to form on your forehead as he leaned down and brought his nose into your hair. 

“You smell good enough to eat.” He commented. 

You closed your eyes and felt tears begin to grow. 

Gods please, not this. Anything but this! 

Before you could even blink you felt a hand grab ahold of your hair and yank your head back. You opened your watery eyes to see Bjorn nearly hovering over you. 

“So, you feel like being a good girl and laying on your back for me?” He asked. 

You made sure to keep eye contact with him. “No, thanks. I’m all set with that.” 

Bjorn’s smile faded quickly. He swung his free hand so hard that when you felt his palm connect to your face, your entire body spun around and you landed on your hands and knees. Your entire world seemed to grow fuzzy.

There wasn’t even a second to jump up because you felt Bjorn’s entire body on top of yours. His forearm pressed down into the back of your neck. 

“Well, what do you know. My little prick of a brother was right. You are a snooty little bitch hmm?” 

You tried forcing yourself to get up but the man on top of you was like a hungry bear. He didn’t let you move a single inch. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down. I promise I won’t hurt you too bad. And afterwards Ivar can have you back.” He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on your cheek. 

Your stomach churned and you had to swallow the bile that was rising in your throat. Your heart was pounding, but not like when you’re with Ivar. It was a different kind of rhythm. Just like the way your entire body trembled. It wasn’t with pleasure. It was with fear and disgust. 

Maybe, just maybe, if you could close your eyes, you could bring yourself to another place. 

“Uh-uh! None of that! Now open those eyes and look at me.” Bjorn demanded as he rolled you onto your back. You pushed your shaking hands against his chest and tried pushing him off of you. 

“Please, no!” You begged.

He chuckled and used his knees to pin your legs apart. “If you only knew how many times I heard that.” 

You tried searching the room with your eyes to find something. Anything that could help you in your current position. That’s when you noticed a dark shadow in the corner of your living room. You blinked and noticed immediately that it was a familiar face. It was Ivar, standing quietly in his hooded sweatshirt.

Did he break in before his brother? Had he been hiding inside your home this whole time?

He quickly placed his finger to his lips. You weren’t sure if you should have stayed quiet or scream. Why was he just standing there? It was like he was waiting for something. An opportunity. It ad to e that! You had to find a way to distract Bjorn so Ivar could make his move.

You turned back to look at Bjorn who was reaching for his belt.

No!

You opened your mouth to let out a scream but his big hand clamped around your throat and immediately cut off all your airways. You instantly became light headed and a bubble in your chest began to grow. Your face grew hot as you tried pounding fists into his chest. But your hits were becoming weaker by the second. That’s when your black blotches started to cover your vision.

Just when you were ready to give up, you felt Bjorn get knocked off of you. You tried sitting up to see, but all you could do was lie still and cough. It hurt just to suck in the next breath.

“Looks like I didn’t beat you hard enough. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure it won’t be a problem next time.” Bjorn commented.

Despite your buzzing head, you forced yourself to sit up and you watched the two brothers tangle up like two snakes. A loud bang echoed through the air and your ears began to ring. You quickly stood up and rushed to the two boys. When you pushed them apart you watched Bjorn tumble to the ground with blood leaking from his chest.

“Oh fuck!” You exasperated.

His eyes were cold and lifeless. You turned to Ivar who was standing beside you, breathing heavily. Blood splattered all across his face.

“He was gonna hurt you. I didn’t mean to pull the trigger, not yet. I … ” He whispered before bringing his pleading eyes up to yours.

You moved a hand in front of your mouth. What were you supposed to do now?


End file.
